Pretending Normalcy
by The Winter Seasoness
Summary: A typical day, along with some ungainly thoughts, play out in Tohru's perspective.


Hi guys. Here's my latest fluff fic. :O

Yuki x Tohru one shot

Don't like it, GO AWAY

Tohru's perspective of a typical day.

---

I yawned, opening my eyes as I stared at the ceiling. Pink comforters were bunched up to my chin ; it was winter and everything was turning cold and snowy. Everybody was getting ready for the upcoming blizzard that was sure to greet us all. And that meant preparing breakfast on time. I hopped out of my comfy bed, only shivering slightly with the cold draft that greeted me from my open window. I had forgotten to close it again. I ignored it for now, though ; I could always close it later, regardless of the fact that I'd be frozen when I next came in my room. I'm the housekeeper, after all! The Sohmas were my first priority.

The lights were off in the upstairs hallway. I guess getting up at 5:00 AM means you're going to be a bit lonely if you decide to be an early bird, but that only meant everyone would be happy because breakfast would be ready when they got up! No having to wait. This was the right thing to do.

'_I know pleasing everyone is impossible, mom, but trying makes everyone happy too, right?'_

I thought, patting my hair down so it didn't look too bad. I reached the bathroom door, opening it and stepping in with care, stepping in front of the mirror for a better view. I opened one of the drawers on the small counter below the mirror, hands clasping around a pair of simple but elegant yellow hair ribbons. My heart skipped a beat as I thought of Yuki ; he had given them to me when Momiji had taken Kyou, Yuki and I to the hotsprings for White Day. A full-blown blush passed across my cheeks.

"Advanced warning: I'm not going to go easy on you just 'cause you're a girl," Kyou said dully, staring at Tohru from across the ping-pong table. 

"_Oh, right," Tohru laughed nervously, inching into a stance._

"_Don't forget, it has to bounce," Yuki said to Kyou._

"_You shut up!" Kyou snapped, playing the ball._

"_Haaaa!" Tohru yelled, swinging._

_At first, everyone waited for something to happen, as if willing the ball to bounce back to Kyou. After a few seconds Tohru glanced back to see she had missed. _

"_Ha? I missed it!" she said, wide eyed._

"_Yeah, I noticed. You kinda suck," Kyou replied._

"_Kyou, don't tell her that!" Momiji whined._

"_So you think you're any better than she is, you little runt?! Huh?!" he demanded, glaring at Momiji in an almost comical expression._

_Tohru wasn't focused on the bickering cousins, however ; she watched as Yuki quietly made a departure, eyes shadowed. _

"_Yuki? Is there something wrong? You seemed. . . upset, all of the sudden," Tohru said as she caught up to the hushed zodiac member._

_A light, airy noise floated across the bath, as Yuki began to tremble. _

"_That was funny. . . Ms. Honda, that was hilarious! The way you swung and missed. . . oh, you're awful. . . ah, I'm sorry, " Yuki laughed, voice fluttering. _

"_It's okay to laugh! You don't have to hide it. You could have laughed in front of us," Tohru assured, a smile always ever-visible on her face._

"_Oh, no. . . I just couldn't. If Kyou ever saw me, I'd never live it down. I mean, I've never even laughed like this in front of my parents if you can believe that. . ." Yuki replied, unable to keep back the chuckles that racked his body._

_Settling down, Yuki turned to face Tohru, eyes gentle. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here, for you. It's a gift."_

_Tohru watched, eyes wide as Yuki produced a white packet from the inside of his robe and placed it into her hands._

"_I'd hoped I'd have a chance to give it to you earlier, but somehow the timing just never seemed to be right. It's my White Day present to you."_

"_Ah. . oh. . ." Tohru stuttered, beaming as her cheeks turned pink. "Thank you very much."_

"_I had a hard time deciding what to give you at first. But when I saw this. . . well. . . it just seemed to suit you."_

_Tohru had put the yellow ribbons on, ecstatically brushing out her hair and putting them in place._

_Yuki proceeded to grasp the ribbons lightly, running his hand along it._

"_I do hope you find it to your liking. . . princess."_

_Tohru's eyes widened as the blush deepened._

"_Y-yes, yes, of course I like it! Really, thank you so much!" she stuttered._

"_Princess. . ." Yuki began, brushing his lips against the ribbon, "I can think of no higher honor." _

_Tohru was totally entranced by Yuki now, mouth slightly open._

"_I'm. . . just kidding," Yuki replied after a brief second, smiling gently. Tohru didn't know what had made her tremble at that very moment ; what made her want to fall into Yuki's arms, or the disappointment that his words had been in humor._

"_Ha. . ." she stuttered, smiling back._

My mind wandered ; I still wondered whether he meant it or not. Not only that, but I _wanted _him to mean it. I know wanting things is selfish, but this was different, sort of. . . I squeezed the ribbons and put them in my hair, feeling disheartened. Stepping quietly out of the bathroom and closing the door, I made my way downstairs, feeling for landmarks I'd embedded into my memory. I had to, after all ; the light switch wasn't very close. So, I wasn't expecting to bump into something and hear a _"pop". _

"W-wha. . .?!" I yelped, squeaking as I fell forward. My hand managed to grip the switch as the lights came on. My eyes were closed, as if waiting for something to happen, as I felt something soft under me. Then a muffled squeak. I blinked, opening my eyes. Yuki's clothes greeted me.

"Eh. . . eh!?" I yelped, jumping up, scuttling back, and then falling backwards. "Y-yuki! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! T-the light was right there and I didn't mean to make you transform I'm so sorry Yuki it won't ever happen again I mean it cross my heart - "

Another small _"poof" _and I rushed to turn my head away, blush turning my face red. "Oh. . ." I muttered.

I stared at the floor, too embarrassed for words as Yuki pulled on his clothes. "Yuki, I-I'm sorry. . ." I mumbled.

"Ms. Honda," Yuki replied, a compassionate smile on his features, "it was an accident."

I blinked, nodding quickly. Then, I wondered, _why is he up so early? Yuki usually sleeps in. . _

"Um. . . Y-yuki?" I asked tenderly.

"Yes, Ms. Honda?" he asked, curious.

"Um. . . what are. . . what are you doing up? It's 5:00 AM. . . a-and. . ."

"Oh. . . it's nothing. Impulse."

"Oh! Okay! Well. . . you just do whatever you want and I'll go make breakfast!" I replied, face lighting up as I trotted into the kitchen, words unspoken filling my head.

As Yuki took a seat at the table, an aggravated shout filled the room.

"HEY! WHY'S THE DAMN RAT UP?!" Kyou yelled, waking Shigure up.

"Kyoouuuuu, I hope you're not destroying my house again! Don't yell, it's 5:06 in the morning!"

"SHUT UP!"

I smiled as Kyou proceeded to try to attack Yuki, failing miserably. Shigure's whines filled my ears as I prepared pancakes.

Yuki's gaze drifted to the kitchen.

'_I wanted to spend time with you, Ms. Honda. . . that was all. . .' _he thought, eyes softening as he dodged Kyou's assaults.

---

Yay! Read, review, eat free muffins, bai bai!


End file.
